


Wheein’s Friend

by RikuAino7



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuAino7/pseuds/RikuAino7
Summary: Yongsun complains about being single. As her best friend, Hyejin helps her secure a date with her girlfriends best friend. Unfortunately Wheein's best friend is the notorious womaniser, Moonbyul.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on a tv show.

“I hate being single.” Yongsun dramatically moaned. She threw herself down on Hyejin’s couch making the younger woman arch a perfectly crafted eyebrow at her friend. 

“Then go out, meet someone.” Hyejin turned back to scrolling down her phone. 

Sighing loudly to get her friends full attention, Yongsun continued, “I tried that, did not work.” She held up three fingers, “The first guy went on and on and on about his ex who cheated on him, I kissed him just to shut him up and he broke down and cried. The second guy was more interested in his phone and actually held up a finger to get me to be quiet every time his phone buzzed. The third was a girl and it was going really well until we went back to her place and her girlfriend walked in on us.” 

Hyejin tried not to laugh, but she couldn’t help the snort that came out, “Thats unfortunate.”

“Am I undateable?” Yongsun turned to the younger girl, eyes wide and pleading. 

“No, of course not,” Hyejin put her phone away, “You’re just unlucky with love.” 

“How did you and Wheein meet?” 

Chuckling at the memory, Hyejin answered, “We met at a nightclub. She threw up on me and I took her home because I was worried she wouldn’t make it back to hers on her own.” 

“She threw up on you?”

“Yep.”

“And instead of running for the hills you took her home?” 

“Yep.”

“Why?”

Laughing at the confused expression on her longtime friends face, Hyejin continued, “Because I felt bad for her. She slept on the couch and was so sick the next morning. She told me that she was fresh out of college and didn’t have much money so instead of buying her own drinks she took other peoples drinks and hid away in the corner. Then she said when she saw me she felt nervous but she wanted to talk to me. Apparently the friend she was with was against her talking to me so she tried to keep us away from each other but we kept catching each other’s eyes. After her friend was distracted by some girl, Wheein walked up to me, said hi and then literally threw up all over my dress.” 

“And two years later you’re still going strong.” Yongsun couldn’t help the small pang of jealousy that hit her. 

“Yeah,” Hyejin smiled fondly at a framed photo of herself and Wheein that was taken a week after they met, “But let’s talk about you.” She rounded on her older friend, “What are you looking for? A relationship? Sex? Someone to cuddle at night?” 

“All of the above.” Yongsun sighed. 

Truth be told, Yongsun has never been in a long term relationship. The longest relationship she’s ever been in was a little over three months. She was always too busy with school work and when she graduated she always put her job ahead of any romantic interests. Her father would regularly tell her that the most important thing she could do in her youth was to get a full education to better herself and that relationships will come later in life. She believed him. But now she’s bordering on twenty-six with no real relationship experience. 

“Honey I’m home.” A voice sang from the front door of Hyejin’s house, “I’m not staying long though,” The voice belonged to Wheein, the navy haired woman floated into the living room before swooping down and giving Hyejin a peck on the lips, “I’m heading to the bar with Moonbyul, I just need to quickly change.” Wheein pointed down to her oil stained overalls, “Moonbyul, come and sit down, I’ll only be a few minutes.”

A silver haired woman appeared in the door way. She wore an open Yankees jersey with a plain white shirt underneath, ripped black jeans, Nike sneakers and a Nike cap on backwards. Yongsun felt her breath hitch at the sight of this stranger. 

“Hey, Hyejin,” She smiled shyly, “How are you?” 

“Tired,” Hyejin smiled back, “But I’m glad you’re taking her away for a few hours, I might actually get some alone time.” 

Wheein and Hyejin practically spend all their free time together. Yongsun was always the third wheel whenever she asked Hyejin out for brunch or coffee. It was a miracle that Yongsun was able to come over and have Hyejin all to herself today.

The stranger smirked, “I won’t tell Wheein you said that, she’s been moaning all day about how much she’s missed you. She almost slapped me when I suggested going to the bar.” 

“Don’t let her drink too much,” The younger girl raised a threatening finger, “Or spend too much.” 

The silver haired woman chuckled and raised her hands up in surrender. Yongsun couldn’t help but stare captivated at this newcomer. She knew that Wheein’s best friend was good looking, even Hyejin admitted how attractive she was, but actually seeing her in person brought up a string of emotions Yongsun couldn’t ignore. 

Noticing her friends lovesick expression, Hyejin introduced her, “Oh, Moonbyul this is my very single friend, Kim Yongsun.”

“Hello, very single friend, Kim Yongsun.” Moonbyul politely smiled. 

Not trusting her voice, Yongsun bowed her head slightly in acknowledgment. Soon after their introductions Wheein had came back into the room and ushered Moonbyul away to their local bar. 

“What was that?” Hyejin asked as soon as she heard the front door slam closed. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Yongsun could feel her face heat up. 

The younger girl scoffed, “Yeah, okay. Close your mouth, I don’t want your drool to stain my carpets.” 

*

“You’re not celibate are you?” Yonghee asked Yongsun over their kitchen table. 

“What?” The younger Kim sibling spat out, shocked at the sudden question. 

Yonghee tapped a finger on her chin, “I read in a women’s magazine that if you go too many years without having sex you run the risk of drying up forever.”

Scrunching her face up in disgust, Yongsun waved her hand dismissively in her older sisters face, “Rubbish.”

“No! It’s true.” Yonghee’s eyes widened, “It happened to aunty Mina. She creaks when she walks now. Do you remember our cousin’s wedding last spring? Aunty Mina running in late. I swear it sounded like we were in a seal sanctuary.” 

Yongsun rolled her eyes, “Well I’m not celibate or creaky.”

“Then what is it?” Her younger sister huffed at the question and refused to answer, instead Yonghee continued, “Do you just repel potential partners?” 

“What sort of question is that? Anyway I already have a date.” Yongsun lied. 

“A date?” Her sister’s eyes widened in curiosity, “What’s their name?”

“Moonbyul.” Yongsun refused eye contact. 

“Moonbyul?”

“Yep.”

*

Despite Hyejin’s warnings, Wheein came home extremely drunk and about a hundred thousand won poorer. She came home, flailed about trying to get dressed for bed before giving up and flopping on top of Hyejin and passing out straight away. 

Making a mental note to kick Moonbyul’s ass for letting the girl get as wasted as what she was, Hyejin made her a hangover breakfast. Grunting and groaning, Wheein made her way down stairs, still half dressed in last nights outfit. 

“Good morning!” Hyejin yelled across the kitchen. 

“Not today, Satan.” Wheein held up both of her index fingers in a cross as she sat down at their kitchen island. 

Placing Wheein’s plate and coffee in front of her, Hyejin sat opposite, “How was your night?”

Shrugging, Wheein dug in to the amazing smelling foods her girlfriend made her, “Same as it always is, we talk, we drink, we go home.”

“Did you talk about anything interesting?” Hyejin asked. After the two had left for the bar, Hyejin probed Yongsun for nearly two hours about Moonbyul. At 11pm last night she received a phone call from her best friend begging her to help her get a date with Moonbyul. She explained her conversation with her sister and Hyejin took pity on her. 

“Do we ever talk about anything interesting?” The older of the two asked, mouth full and slightly spitting crumbs over the kitchen surface. 

“Is Moonbyul still single?” 

Chocking slightly, Wheein turned to her girlfriend, her eyes wide and panicking, “Why? Are you bored of me already?”

“No.” Hyejin rolled her eyes, “Don’t be ridiculous. I was just asking for a friend.”

“Which friend? You have like three and two of them are straight.” Wheein looked slightly confused as she tried to piece together the clues as to who this friend was. 

“Well, Yongsun was wondering-“

“No!” Wheein almost yelled, “No! I know exactly where you’re going with this and the answer is no.” She hopped off her stool and placed her plate into the kitchen sink before heading to the living room. 

Hyejin followed, “But Wheein, hear me out.” 

Flopping on the couch, Wheein shook her head, “Hyejin, no.”

“You’re being selfish.” Throwing herself angrily on the couch next to her girlfriend, Hyejin continued, “You’re standing in the way of your best friend’s happiness.”

“Happiness?” Wheein chuckled, “Moonbyul is happy picking girls up at bars, fucking them in her shitty apartment and then making them feel uncomfortable enough that they leave instead of staying the night.” 

Hyejin scoffed, “I know that. I told Yongsun that. That’s what she wants. You should have seen her face when I told her how bad Moonbyul actually is. She looked like a child at Christmas. I contemplated making her sit on a bin bag so she wouldn’t ruin the couch.” 

“There’s no way it can end well,” Wheein sighed, “If she shows her bad side then you won’t let her in the house anymore because of how much she hurt your best friend. If she shows her loving and caring side then they’ll get together and then you and Yongsun will want to do couple things like double dates and scrabble evenings. I’ve seen it happen before with my parents and their friends. They had fondue parties, Pictionary parties and then they met some other couples and started this really weird late night car key swapping parties. No, I can’t let that happen to us.”

“Wheein, if you don’t help me with getting them together, I’ll withhold sex from you.” To try and put her point across, Hyejin ran a hand slowly up and down Wheein’s exposed thigh. 

The other girl sniggered, “Hyejin.” She placed a hand over her girlfriends and halted her movements, “You know I can last way longer than you without sex. That threat doesn’t work with me.”

Snatching her hand away, Hyejin huffed under her breath and folded her arms, “Yeah, I know.” After a slight pause a lightbulb moment went off in Hyejin’s head, “I’ll tell Moonbyul that The Titanic is your favourite movie.”

Sighing, Wheein compromised, “Listen, we’re going back to the bar tonight, if you two want to come then you’re more than welcome to. But I cannot promise that anything good will come from it.” 

Grinning after getting her own way, Hyejin placed a soft kiss on Wheein’s cheek, took out her phone and dialled Yongsun’s number. 

*

Moonbyul was already at the bar by the time the other three got there. Dressed head to toe in white, she turned to greet the newcomers. Yongsun took a few seconds to admire Moonbyul’s choice of outfits, Nike Off White hoodie, baggy white jeans, white Vans and white Yankees baseball cap worn backwards. Yongsun’s mouth went dry. She hoped she was having a similar sort of effect on Moonbyul. 

She was wearing a fitted black dress that cut off just above the knee. Her jet black hair was in curls and pushed over to one shoulder. She knew she looked great, even Hyejin gushed over how good she looked, she just hoped Moonbyul agreed. 

Judging by the look the younger woman gave her, Yongsun knew Moonbyul approved. 

“Nice to see you again, very single friend Kim Yongsun.” Moonbyul winked as they approached. In true gentlemanly fashion, she pulled out a chair for Yongsun to sit on and pushed it in once the older woman was comfortable. 

“I’m never gunna get rid of that nickname, am I?” Yongsun sighed. 

Moonbyul chuckled softly, “Blame Hyejin.” 

Their night trickled by slowly. Yongsun and Moonbyul chatting amongst themselves whilst Wheein sat on the right side of Moonbyul glaring at the two and getting scolded by her girlfriend for ruining the mood. 

“Will you cheer up?” Hyejin snapped, not loud enough to cause a scene but loud enough for the other two at the table to cease their conversation. 

“No.” Wheein looked like a sulking child that just got yelled at. 

In an attempt to defuse the tense atmosphere, Moonbyul spoke up to the whole table, “This is actually quite fun.” She grinned towards Yongsun, “I’ve never been on a double date before.” 

“Ah yes, fun.” Wheein rolled her eyes, “Drinks cost twice as much as usual, we have to talk about feelings and we can’t compliment other women.” 

“You better not be complimenting women when I’m not here.” Hyejin growled down Wheein’s ear. 

“We don’t have to talk about feelings.” Yongsun squeaked looking down at her hands. 

Ignoring the warning looks her girlfriend was shooting her, Wheein continued, “Okay, let’s not talk about feelings, let’s talk about you two.” She pointed to the two eldest girls, “Yongsun your last boyfriend broke up with you, right?”

“Yep, thanks for bringing that up.” The woman in question stared down at her clasped hands. 

“What did you do after he called you boring and broke up with you?” 

She looked up towards Wheein, eyes glancing at Moonbyul who was glaring at her friend for asking such a question. 

“I moved on with my life,” Yongsun shrugged, “Don’t let bastards get you down.” 

“You moved on with your life?” Wheein asked, “Well yeah, I guess you did. Right after you slept with his best friend and killed his budgie.” 

“It wasn’t me who killed the budgie, Wheein,” Yongsun smiled sweetly at the younger girl, “It was the domestos.” 

Hyejin grabbed onto Wheein’s arm, “Wheein you are ruining this night, if you don’t stop I’ll just go home.” 

Once again ignoring her girlfriend, Wheein went in on her best friend instead, “And Moonbyul, what happened last time you were in a relationship? You forgot about her for two weeks when you went to Thailand and fucked anything with a vagina, didn’t you?” 

Moonbyul was gobsmacked by her friends antics. Both her and Yongsun were staring open mouthed at the smaller girl. Hyejin had had enough, gathering her things she sent one last glare at her girlfriend before announcing her departure. 

“I’m going home.” she yelled before smacking Wheein’s shoulder and storming out of the bar. 

They sat in silence afterwards. Yongsun had never felt as uncomfortable as she did at that table. Moonbyul attempted to clear the tense atmosphere. 

“I like your dress.” She smiled at Yongsun, “It looks amazing on you,” Grinning at the blush on Yongsun’s face, she continued, “And your hair perfectly frames your face. You look absolutely stunning.” 

Instead of allowing Yongsun to reply, Wheein stood up angrily, “Oh stop flirting.” She grabbed her bag before pointing at Moonbyul, “Mark my words, nothing good comes out of a blind date. You’re both doomed! Doomed I tell you!” Taking one last huff, Wheein dramatically stormed out the bar and into the cold night air. 

“I don’t feel very doomed.” Moonbyul grinned goofily at her, nudging their shoulders together. 

“Me neither.” Yongsun smiled back. “I can’t believe she told you about my ex.”

Laughing, Moonbyul replied, “I can’t believe she told you about mine.” 

“Let’s not overthink what Wheein said, let’s play a game.” Seeing the younger girl perk up at her suggestion, Yongsun continued, “Would you rather have sausages for fingers or no hands at all?” 

“How big are the sausages?” Moonbyul pondered. 

“Fairly big.”

“Can I have them on one hand only?”

“Sure.”

“Definitely sausages for fingers.” Moonbyul winked, “Would you rather eat Park Jisung’s underwear or Son Heungmin’s?” 

“The soccer players?” Yongsun asked, she vaguely remembers Hyejin telling her how much Moonbyul loves the sport, “Well, I know Son wears a g-string, so I could floss my teeth with them afterwards. Yeah, I shall consume Son’s underwear.” 

They continued like this for another few scenarios. Each as ridiculous as the last until their game went sour. 

“Would you rather,” Yongsun started, “Be at the Champions League Final or here with me.”

Without an ounce of hesitation Moonbyul replied, “Champions League Final.” 

“Seriously?” Yongsun’s mouth was widened in shock. 

“Yeah, it’s the Champions League Final, I’d give up my left kidney and even a foot if I could be at the final watching Bayern Munich win another trophy.” 

“This happens all the time.” Yongsun mumbled mainly to herself, “Every time I think I’ve found someone that I like a sport always gets in the way, first it was basketball, then baseball and now soccer.” Picking up her bag, Yongsun walked out the same door as her two friends. 

Moonbyul yelled after her, “Wait! It depends on what the seats were like!” 

Ignoring her, Yongsun continued. How dare Moonbyul say she’d rather be at a stupid sports game than with her. Why can’t she meet someone that puts her above everything? Then again, when she actually thinks about it, does she want anything more than just some fun with the silver haired girl? 

‘Maybe I’m just lonely.’ She thinks to herself. Surely she doesn’t want a relationship with a notorious womaniser. She’s definitely sure she doesn’t want a relationship with someone who ‘forgets’ they’re in a relationship. 

Sighing to herself, she entered her favourite take out restaurant. She ordered her food before she realised who she was stood next to. 

Wheein glanced at her sheepishly as she waited for her own food. 

“Hey.” Yongsun greeted. 

“Hi.” Wheein smiled at her, one of the best things about Yongsun was her ability to be nice even when someone was awfully mean to her, “I’m sorry.” She apologised. 

“It’s okay.” Yongsun shrugged. 

Wheein looked around, “Where’s Moonbyul?” 

“Hopefully lying face down in a ditch somewhere being buggered by IT.” The older girl tried to make her voice sound nonchalant. 

“Ouch.” Wheein giggled, “Freddie Krueger or Voldemort, maybe. But IT? She must have really pissed you off.” 

“I asked her if she’d rather be at the Champions League Final or on a date with me and she chose the final.” She sighed as she handed over her money to the man behind the counter in exchange for her food. 

“You can’t ask her that.” Wheein softly smacked the older girls arm, “She loves that sport. She spent so much money following our men’s team around during the Asia Cup and took six flights from Seoul to Paris to watch the women’s team play at the World Cup. She’s even got a signed shirt from Son Heungmin hanging above her bed.”

“Oh.” Yongsun felt foolish, “I didn’t know.”

The younger girl took pity on her, “Listen, Moonbyul is a really great person. I know she likes you, she was buzzing when I told her you were coming tonight. I can even show you the messages she sent me when she saw you in your dress.” She took out her phone and handed it to Yongsun who blushed at the profanities Moonbyul used when complimenting her, “I was an asshole because I didn’t want to lose my friend and instead I almost lost my girlfriend.” 

Yongsun rubbed the girls shoulder sympathetically, “Have you spoken to Hyejin?”

Shaking her head, Wheein replied, “No. I’m too scared to go home.”

“She’ll forgive you, she loves you too much to let that ruin your relationship.” 

“I hope so.” Wheein held out her hand, “Give me your phone.”

“Why?”

“I’m going to give you Moonbyul’s phone number,” Wheein typed on Yongsun’s phone screen, “Shes a great person, and she likes you.” 

Yongsun smiled at the smaller girl and ruffled her hair, “Thanks Wheein. You know, Hyejin is really lucky to have you.”

*

Yongsun hesitated before knocking on Moonbyul’s front door. She spent the past half an hour trying to find the apartment before she realised that Moonbyul lived just above a store. Slightly frustrated with how ridiculously hidden her front door was, Yongsun climbed the metal staircase towards her front door. 

Her heels clanged against the metal as she tried to steady her breathing. When she was on the phone to Moonbyul, she could hear the younger girls voice laced with glee as she suggested for Yongsun to come over. Moonbyul clarified that it was just so they could talk, but Yongsun knew the other implications behind it. 

Knocking softly on the door with the back of her hand, Yongsun waited with baited breath. She could see Moonbyul’s silhouette through the glass of her front door a second or two before she opened it. 

“Thanks for coming.” Moonbyul smiled shyly at her. 

“Thanks for not putting the phone down when I called.” Yongsun replied. 

Moonbyul moved aside to allow the older woman to enter her small apartment. Yongsun took her shoes off and entered the door on her left. Moonbyuls apartment was indeed the smallest apartment she’s ever seen. The living room, kitchen and bedroom was all technically one room and the bathroom was located through a door on the right side of the front door. 

“Nice place.” Yongsun commented as she sat down on the couch that was situated between the kitchen area and Moonbyul’s comfy looking bed. 

“Thanks,” Moonbyul grinned as she pottered around her small kitchen to make them both some tea, “I’ve lived here since I was sixteen,” she placed a cup on the table in front of Yongsun, “It’s not much, but it’s home.” 

Yongsun hummed in response as she took a swig of her hot tea. The soothing warm liquid a welcome one compared to the sweet and sour shots she was taking with Moonbyul, Wheein and Hyejin at the bar. 

Moonbyul scoured her cupboards for some snacks for them to consume as they talk more about themselves. Yongsun began to properly take in her surroundings a little more. 

On the wall opposite the bed there was a huge tv hanging from it, a PS4 just underneath it with various games lay randomly on the floor. The signed South Korea jersey Wheein had told her about was hung proudly above the bed. Yongsun chuckled slightly once her gaze focused on the younger girls bed. 

“You have Avengers bed sheets?” Yongsun pretended to mock Moonbyul. 

“Avengers are cool!” Moonbyul protested, “And in all honesty I didn’t think you’d come back here tonight.” 

Yongsun laughed. Her gaze shifted from the bed to the bedside table and to a worn out black notebook. Curiosity getting the better of her, she casually grabbed it and began reading. Anger sparked inside her as she read names and numbers of women she could only assume Moonbyul had slept with, with a short description of what they looked like. 

Moonbyul sat down beside her with arms full of snacks and a stupid grin on her face before she noticed what was in Yongsun’s hands. Her grin faded so quickly it was as though someone slapped it off her face. 

“No!” She dropped the contents in her arms and tried to snatch the book away from Yongsun’s arms, “Don’t read that.”

“What the fuck is this?” Yongsun almost yelled as she held it away from Moonbyul’s hands. “‘Seulgi, talkative, very dark red hair, soft facial features, weird cum noise.’” She randomly opened a page and read what Moonbyul had written, “‘Dahee, tall, beautiful, very submissive.’” 

Moonbyul managed to snatch the book out of Yongsun’s hands, “Okay, look I know that sounds bad but let me explain.” 

“Explain? Explain what? How you’ve literally got a little black book filled with girls names? If I didn’t call you to try and make up would you have called one of them? Also, am I on there? What did you say about me?” Yongsun jumped up and angrily waved her arms around to emphasise her point. 

“You’re not on here.” Moonbyul assured her as she tossed the book to the back of the room, “This is just so I can keep track of people because I’m bad at remembering names-“

“You’re probably bad at remembering names because you’ve fucked that many girls and unfortunately for you those girls are actual people with actual lives!” 

Moonbyul stood up and began to get equally as angry as Yongsun, “You cannot get upset over me sleeping with other women, we’re not together and we only met yesterday!” 

“I’m not upset because you’ve slept with other women, what I’m upset with is the fact that you’ve slept with the entire female population of Seoul! Am I the last fish in the sea for you?” 

“Of course not-“

“I don’t want to be just another name in that book.” Yongsun rubbed her temples. 

“I won’t put you in there if you don’t want to be in there.” Moonbyul tried to reassure the older woman. 

Yongsun grabbed her bag, “I have to leave.” 

“Right, fine, then go.” Moonbyul huffed as she moved out of Yongsun’s way. 

“I mean it, I’m leaving!” Yongsun took a step closer to the younger girl. 

“I’m not stopping you.” 

“Goodbye!”

“Bye!”

Yongsun could feel the tension in the air. She knew Moonbyul felt it too. They glared at each other as they unconsciously moved towards one another. 

“I thought you were leaving.” Moonbyul whispered once they were inches away each other. 

“I am.” Yongsun stubbornly huffed. 

“You know where the door is.”

“I do.”

Moonbyul exhaled loudly as their eyes bore into one another. 

“Unless...” Yongsun trailed off. 

“Unless?” Moonbyul questioned. 

“Unless you wanna fuck me first?” The anger was still apparent in Yongsun’s tone, but with the new found tension surrounding them it did nothing but turn the younger girl on more. 

“Yes, I do.” Moonbyul snapped back. 

With lightening speed, Yongsun clutched at the zipper at the side of her dress before she barked at Moonbyul, “Take your clothes off and lie back on the bed!” 

*

Wheein entered her home to find Hyejin fast asleep on the couch. Without disturbing her, she creeped into the kitchen and began pouring herself a cup of green tea. She walked quietly back into the living room and softly slumped into the arm chair stationed next to the couch Hyejin was sleeping on. 

After an hour or so, Hyejin began stirring. She was facing towards the back of the couch, face smushed against the soft fabric. Groaning she turned around and softly touched her right cheek. 

“Oh, Wheein,” Hyejin’s sleepy voice began panicking, “I think I’ve mutated.” She pawed at something slimy and cold at the side of her face. 

“You’re fine, it’s just minced up cow guts.” Wheein waved a lazy hand dismissively towards her girlfriend. 

Taking a small sniff at the food in her hand, Hyejin mumbled, “It’s my take out from last night,” she slammed the food down onto the coffee table as she angrily turned on her girlfriend, “Why didn’t you follow me out of the club last night? I could have been murdered on my way home. Murdered and pillaged!” She dramatically yelled, “Whatever pillaging is. I think it’s where someone sticks something hot in your ear.” 

“Well-“

“No Wheein! You really embarrassed me and my best friend last night! I can’t believe how childish you were.”

“Listen-“

“They were hitting it off! Yongsun actually looked interested in Moonbyul and you tried to ruin it.”

“If you just stop-“

“You better make this up to them and me. I’m really mad at you.” Hyejin’s phone ringing interrupted them, “It’s Yong.” She glared at Wheein. 

The older girls smug grin made Hyejin’s anger spark some more. 

“Hey Yong.” Hyejin answered, “Listen, about Wheein-“ Wheein could hear Yongsun’s enthusiastic chatter on the other end of the phone, “She did?” Hyejin’s shocked face snapped up at her girlfriend, “You did?” Her eyebrows were raised high in shock, “Moonbyul did what with her tongue?” Hyejin’s face broke out in a grin that could perfectly match Wheein’s, “You dirty bitch! Was she good?” 

Before Yongsun had the chance to reply, Wheein took the phone from her girlfriend and hung up the call before tossing the phone onto the coffee table. 

“I know,” Wheein’s smug grin did not leave her face, “I’m the hero. You know what I want.” She winked and pointed to her lap. 

Sighing knowingly, Hyejin stood up and moved in between Wheein’s legs. Sinking down to her knees, the older of the two rubbed her hands in anticipation. Rolling her eyes at her girlfriend, Hyejin turned around so she was sat in between Wheein’s legs but facing the tv. Grabbing the tv remote, Hyejin scoured through Netflix until she came across Wheein’s favourite film. She sighed slightly as the Titanic theme song rang out through the room and Wheein’s arms wrapped around Hyejin’s shoulders.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prewarn you because of sexual content! 
> 
> Also, take the chapter with a pinch of salt. It’s just for fun :)

Yongsun rubbed her eyes wearily as she punched in the code to her and her sisters shared apartment. She opened the door, took off her shoes and made her way into the kitchen. Yonghee was sat at their kitchen table with a guilty looking smile. 

“Hello Yongsun, my dearest sister and my best friend in all the world!” The older sibling greeted her as Yongsun’s skeptical eyes scanned the kitchen and open living room behind her. “How was your day? Would you like a cup of tea?” 

Yongsun sat down across from her sister. “Why is all of my stuff in boxes?” She asked as she gestured around her. 

“Because I need you to move out.” Yonghee tried to say it in the nicest way possible but it unfortunately came out rather bluntly. 

“What? Why?” 

The older woman grinned as she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her sister. Yongsun glared at Yonghee as she grabbed it and read it. 

“I’m turning your room into a massage parlour.” The proud smile on her older sisters face infuriated Yongsun even more. 

“‘Let Madam Kim rub the life, strife and wife from your shoulders.’” Yongsun read the slogan, “Well, it’s very catchy. But....”

“But what?”

Yongsun turned the paper in the direction of Yonghee. “Why is there a picture of me on here?” 

“Well, I didn’t want to use a picture of myself. What if our parents saw it?” 

The younger sibling rolled her eyes, “Right, whatever. You do know it’s mainly women who want massages, right?”

“It’ll be a male only massage parlour. Unless Moonbyul wants one, I’ve heard the noises she gets out of you and I am willing to make an exception for her.” 

Yongsun’s face scrunched up in disgust. “You listen to us?” 

“Yongsun.” Yonghee took her sisters hands in hers, “I could put in noise cancelling AirPods and fly to Mars but I’d still be able to hear you and Moonbyul together.” 

The younger girl chose not to reply and instead began to raid the fridge for some food. Her sister snuck up behind her and poked her shoulder. 

“Why don’t you move in with Moonbyul? I mean, you practically live there anyway, what’s the problem?” 

“We’re not technically dating. I can’t just spring it on her, ‘Oh hey, Byul, my sister’s kicking me out so she can pummel the buttocks of Seoul, can I move in with you?’” 

“Perfect!” Yonghee clasped her hands together, “Now, could you do it before Friday?”

______________

“How did you get Wheein to move in with you?” Yongsun asked Hyejin over a cup of tea in the younger girls living room. 

Hyejin thought about it for a moment before she replied, “Well, she came home with me the first night we met and... well, she’s still here.” She shrugged, “I don’t even think she’s asked me to be her girlfriend yet.” 

Yongsun hummed in response. Her stuff was still in boxes in her apartment’s kitchen and Yonghee was still pressuring her to find somewhere new to live. 

“Why?”

The older girl sighed, “Yonghee wants my bedroom so she can turn it into a tantric sex dungeon.” 

“And you want to ask Moonbyul if you can move in with her?” 

Yongsun hesitated before nodding, “Yeah, but she gets weird with stuff like that. One time during the start of whatever we are, I accidentally left my toothbrush and she had a full on panic attack because she thought I was trying to very slowly become one with her apartment.” 

“You can always move in here. We have a spare room upstairs.”

“Won’t Wheein mind me moving in?”

Hyejin scoffed, “Oh god no, she won’t even notice.”

Yongsun smiled gratefully, “Well, I’ll ask Byul first and if she cries or moves to China then I’ll come back to you.”

_____________

The idea of asking Moonbyul of all people if she could move in was giving her anxiety. Her budding romance with the womaniser was purely sex related. They did not go out on dates, Moonbyul was not invited to meet Yongsun’s parents and there was definitely no rules that prohibited either of them from sleeping with other people - not that they wanted anyone else anyway. 

Their sex based relationship was going on for nearly a year and neither one of them asked the other for anything more than just ‘sex sex sex,’ as Yongsun put it. 

Swallowing her fear, Yongsun knocked on Moonbyul’s front door in hopes that the younger woman was actually home. They hardly ever turned up unannounced. 

Moonbyul answered the door in an open baseball jersey and some Calvin Klein boxer shorts. Her confused face broke into a huge grin upon seeing the now blonde haired woman. 

“Hello sexy.” Moonbyul leant down slightly to press a kiss to Yongsun’s cheek. 

“Hello to you too.” 

The younger woman stepped out of the way to allow the blonde access into her tiny open spaced apartment. 

“What brings you here? You’re supposed to call first.” Byul followed Yongsun as she sat down on the grey couch in between her bed and the kitchen area. “Are you trying to catch me with some random barmaid from The Pink Trombone?”

Yongsun rolled her eyes, “The barmaids that work in that nightclub call you Droolin’ Moonbyul.”

“Yeah, well...” Byul stuttered with an offended look on her face, “They call you Yongsun, so.... ha.” 

“I’ve had a rough few days and I really could use you to take my mind off a few things.” Yongsun swung her left leg over to straddle Moonbyul’s hips. 

The younger woman held Yongsun’s waist firmly before allowing her hands to wander to the blondes ass. “I can do that.” She whispered. 

They came together almost desperately. Their kisses were fast and hard. Moonbyul tore at the tank top Yongsun was wearing before lifting both herself and the older woman up off the couch and walking five paces towards her bed. 

She tossed the blonde down as though she weighed nothing and watched as Yongsun removed her panties from under her short skirt. Moonbyul almost jumped on top of the older woman as the blonde took off her bra and threw it across the room. 

Using her hands to pry open the older woman’s legs, Moonbyul dived face first into Yongsun’s wet core. She began using her tongue to try and force any and every moan or whimper from the blonde. Yongsun arched into the silver haired woman’s face to try and get her to go deeper and harder with her tongue. 

Yongsun couldn’t begin to explain how much of a turn on it was seeing her own legs open as wide as they could go with Moonbyul’s head in between them. The view she had made her even wetter whenever the younger woman would look up and initiate eye contact. It nearly pushed her over the edge when Moonbyul pulled back slightly so Yongsun could see exactly what she was doing with her tongue. 

Yonghee was right about one thing. When it came to having sex with Moonbyul, Yongsun was ridiculously loud. Her talented tongue and equally talented fingers could cox all sorts of screams from the older woman. Currently, she was yelling obscenities to the roof and demanding that the younger woman sped up her ministrations. 

“Don’t stop.” She pleaded as the familiar feeling in her lower stomach started. 

Moonbyul had no intentions of stopping as she inserted a finger into the blonde. Yongsun’s hips jerked upwards as she begged for more. The younger woman grinned before adding another finger and began to trust into Yongsun harder and faster until the blonde came undone under her. 

She slowly thrust in and out to allow Yongsun to fully ride out her orgasm and then pulled out of the her and placed a soothing kiss over her heat. Moonbyul slowly kissed her way back up Yongsun’s body before pulling her into a passionate and slow kiss. 

“Feel better?” Moonbyul smirked. 

Yongsun groaned, “Ask me after five more orgasms.” 

The younger woman chuckled and lay down next to Yongsun who turned to her side and opened the baseball jersey as wide as she could so she could palm Moonbyul’s chest freely. 

“Wanna talk about it?” The silver haired woman asked. 

Yongsun sighed, “It’s stupid. Yonghee is kicking me out and after Friday I’ll be homeless. I actually wanted to ask you something.” She once again swallowed her fear and anxiety. 

“Hold that thought.” Moonbyul said as she got off the bed, “I have a surprise for you.” She buttoned the first three buttons of the jersey, “Close your eyes!” 

Once Yongsun did as Moonbyul asked, the younger girl quickly made her way to the front door, threw on the closest pair of sneakers, opened the door and sprinted as far away as she possibly could. 

The sound of the door slamming closed made Yongsun open her eyes. “Byul?” She sat up, “Have you gone out?!” She screeched. 

____________

Hyejin strolled down the street walking hand in hand with Wheein as they left their favourite take out restaurant after their weekly date night to the theatre. Wheein held the bag containing their food and Hyejin held the stuffed dog that Wheein won for her in the arcade. 

As they rounded on the street that lead to their house, they noticed something unusual in their garden. 

“Why is that tree attacking our house?” Wheein asked. 

Hyejin shook her head and strained her eyes to get a closer look. From where they were currently standing it looked like the Whomping Willow had a vendetta against their bedroom windows. She could vaguely make out a figure just underneath the tree branch waving it around. 

“It’s Yongsun.” Hyejin stated. 

“Why is Yongsun attacking our house?” Wheein rephrased her previous question. 

“Don’t know.” The younger woman shrugged, “Do you think we should approach her?” 

Before Wheein had the chance to reply they could hear heavy footsteps behind them. They turned to see Moonbyul sprinting past them and towards their home. She mustn’t have seen them. As soon as Moonbyul reached the gate to Hyejin and Wheein’s garden she spotted Yongsun. 

They both yelled in surprise before the silver haired woman turned back around and ran back past the two confused looking women back on the street. Wheein shoved the take out bag into Hyejin’s hands. 

“Byul!” She yelled as she ran after her friend. 

Hyejin watched them for a moment. She sighed, shook her head and walked towards her house. The younger girl gasped at the sight of Yongsun. 

“Yong! What’s happened? Why have you been crying? Why was Moonbyul half naked? Why didn’t I get a better look?” 

“I think we’re over.” More tears made tracks down the blondes face. 

Hyejin hugged her friend and moved her to the direction of her home, “Come on, I’ll make you some tea.” 

______

“Byul!” Wheein yelled as she continued to follow her friend, “Byul, will you stop?!” 

Wheein had been following Moonbyul for nearly twenty minutes. She has no idea how or when the older girl gained the stamina to sprint for that long but she could feel her legs turning to jelly and knew she couldn’t keep up with her friend much longer. 

Moonbyul turned to see Wheein holding her side in an attempt to soothe the stitch caused by all the running. The older woman was breathing heavily as Wheen approached her. 

“What are you doing running around dressed like that?” The younger girl pointed at Byul’s baseball jersey - still only three buttons done - and boxer shorts. “You’ll get frostbite in your nipples.” She took off her own coat and swung it around Moonbyul’s shoulders, “Then they’ll fall off and you’ll look like a Barbie Doll.”

“It’s awful.” Moonbyul moaned, “Yongsun wants to move in with me.”

“Right...” Wheein trailed off, not quite understanding why her friend was having a meltdown, “And that made you want to run around Seoul in your underwear because..?” 

Moonbyul looked so panic stricken that Wheein just pulled her to her apartment. She knew her friend wasn’t big on commitments. She wouldn’t even call what she had with Yongsun a ‘relationship’. She sometimes wanted to slap her friend for dismissing the possibility of her and Yongsun being a proper couple. Wheein may have been skeptical about them at the start, but she knew that they’d be good for one another. 

As soon as the door to Moonbyul’s apartment opened, Wheein called a local pizza place and ordered food for them both. She knew she wasn’t going to be able to eat the take out Hyejin had bought. She assumed Yongsun was probably eating it instead. 

Her and Moonbyul talked for most of the night about the pros and cons of Yongsun moving in. Wheein steadily trying to convince the older woman that it was a good idea and Moonbyul trying to explain why it’s not a good idea. 

In the end they both passed out on the silver haired woman’s bed stinking of alcohol and pizza. Wheein was the first to wake up a few hours later with two arms wrapped around her and a head nuzzled into the back of her neck. She turned her head slowly just as the owner of the arms was waking up. Their eyes connected for a split second before they pushed each other away. 

“Get off me!” Moonbyul yelled as she stood up. 

“You were the one holding onto me!” Wheein shuddered. 

Moonbyul, who was still barely dressed, replied, “Am I that irresistible? God save me from this beauty, please.” 

“You were wrapped around me!”

“I couldn’t help it!” Moonbyul shrugged, “You’re really cuddly you know, you’re like a bear.” 

Wheein gagged, “Shut up.”

“No seriously, you are!” She smirked slightly, “Well okay, you’re like a small cuddly Not-Interested-In-Moonbyul bear.” She began to mumble the rest, “With teeth, and claws.” She winked, “And a moustache.” 

“Shut up! We both have girlfriends, there’s no need to overstep any boundaries with each other.”

“Whatever you say,” Moonbyul laughed as she walked past Wheein to get to the kitchen, “Sweetheart.” She quickly kissed Wheein’s cheek and earned a slap to her shoulder. 

The younger girl sat down on the couch in a huff, “Well, I say we both have girlfriends, but yours has ran off because you’re a big baby. Hasn’t she, Byul?” 

“Yeah, well, you’re too short to get on all of the rides at Disneyland.” 

“What has that got to do with anything?”

“Nothing, it’s just a fact.” 

___________

After taking nearly an hour to convince Moonbyul to come back to Wheein’s to speak to Yongsun, both girls started to make their way to the younger girls house. They walked in silence. Wheein was texting Hyejin whilst Moonbyul stewed in her own thoughts. 

Maybe she should bite the bullet and let Yongsun move in. She won’t deny that she’s very much attracted to her, in fact, she would go as far as to say that she could be in love with the blonde. No one was as fun to be around as Yongsun, no one was as good in the bedroom than Yongsun and she’s pretty sure that no one in this world was as wonderfully beautiful as her either. 

She groaned as she approached Wheein’s home. It was now or never for her. Will she ask Yongsun to live with her or spend the rest of her life with regret?

Wheein opened the front door and allowed Moonbyul to enter before her. The house was silent which was never a good thing. 

“Yong?” She called out. 

“She’s gone back to her sisters to see if she can stay.” Hyejin glared at the older woman from her spot in the kitchen. 

Moonbyul sighed, “Fuck.” 

“She was crying last night, you asshole.” The youngest of the three entered the living room and sat down on her couch. Wheein sat next to her and shrugged her shoulders at her friend. 

“She was?” The silver haired woman asked. 

Hyejin nodded, “Yes. She didn’t even ask you anything and you ran away like a coward!”

“I didn’t mean to run away, it just happened! I panicked.”

“Why not just talk to her? Why run away?”

“I don’t know.” Moonbyul rubbed her face. 

Wheein placed a hand on Hyejin’s to calm her down before the younger girl did something rash. Like setting Moonbyul’s chair on fire. 

“Have you ever actually had a conversation with Yongsun?” The shorter girl asked. 

Moonbyul nodded, “We talk all the time.” 

“What was your last conversation about?”

“Well.” The older girl sat up in her chair, “She said ‘yes.’ Then I said ‘yes.’ Then she said ‘yes.’ And I replied ‘oh baby yes.’ Then she once again said ‘yes.’ And I rebuttaled with ‘yes.’ And then she said ‘yes yes yes.’ And then I asked ‘would you like a cup of tea?’ And she said ‘yes.‘“ 

“Not the deepest of relationships, then.” Hyejin mumbled. 

Moonbyul sighed before standing up and heading to the door. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I’m going to ask my girlfriend to move in with me.” 

____________

Yongsun had given Moonbyul the code to her apartment a while ago. In the early stages of their sexual romance, Yongsun used to sneak Moonbyul into her apartment in the early hours of the morning and kick her out an hour before Yonghee was due to wake up. 

After Yonghee caught them in a naked and compromising position, they ceased keeping it a secret. Even though Moonbyul knew the code off by heart, she only used it whenever someone wouldn’t answer the door. 

This time, she knocked on and silently prayed that Yonghee would answer the door. It was a log less likely that she would get the door slammed in her face that way. But the gods were not on her side today as Yongsun was the one to greet her. Moonbyul tried to smile at her but it quickly turned into a frown when the door was closed with force.

She sighed and knocked again. This time the door was opened but Yongsun walked away leaving Moonbyul to let herself in. She threw off her shoes and put on the bunny slippers Yongsun bought for her a few months ago before following the older woman into the kitchen. 

“Is your sister home?” Moonbyul asked sheepishly. 

“Why? Going to beg her to not kick me out so you feel less guilty about not letting me move in?” Yongsun huffed as she sat down. 

“Yongsun I’m sorry.” Moonbyul almost whimpered as she took a seat next to the blonde and grabbed her hands, “I’m an idiot.”

“Well, at least we can both agree on that.” 

The silver haired woman laughed, “Yeah.” She swallowed her fears and sighed, “I am idiot for not seeing what I have in front of me. If I truly think about it, I come to realise that I don’t want anyone except you. I want you to be my official girlfriend and I want you to move in with me.” 

Yongsun’s face broke out into a huge grin, “You mean that?”

“Yes. I love you, Yongsun and I don’t want to lose you.”

“I love you too, Byul.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a messy and ridiculous story. 
> 
> I may add a part 3 if anyone is interested. 
> 
> If you hated it, don’t tell me! Just go on about your day and have a gooden’!
> 
> If you liked it, I’m glad :)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming soon. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos appreciated but never a demand. It’s just nice to read them. :)


End file.
